Intra Animam Tigridis
by NinasTeen
Summary: Lydia es una chica que entra en Hogwarts con dieciseis años. Es misteriosa, al igual que su pasado. Pero su presente es seguro. Se encontrará sorpresas en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Cuando llegue el momento tendrá lemon. Es una historia de amor con Severus. Dadle una oportunidad. Os animo a que sigáis. Será largo:D
1. 1

**Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JKRowling. Sólo la idea es mía. Etc, etc...**

 **1**

El sonido de mis pasos reverberaba en el pavimento pétreo y las paredes. Podía oírse porque era la una de la madrugada, no había ni un alma despierta en el castillo, y yo acababa de llegar. Apunté mentalmente que debía hacer algo con ese ruido, normalmente soy silenciosa y sigilosa como un felino, y no me apetece cambiar ese hecho. Me da ventaja. A lo largo de mi vida he mantenido mi entorno controlado, y no he permitido a los demás verme si no lo creía necesario; no suelo dejar a nadie conocerme en profundidad, pero por supuesto no soy alguien frío y distante todo el tiempo. Tengo mis amistades, únicamente soy cautelosa.

Ahora mi vida ha dado un cambio radical, he abandonado mi hogar y he llegado a este acogedor aunque enorme castillo. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que me dejaría entrar un par de días antes, para instalarme y acostumbrarme, y luego, incorporarme al nuevo año, a pesar de tener 17 años y tener que integrarme en el sexto curso.

También lo hace para que Hagrid me ayude a encontrar un lugar para mi mascota, Mirto. Es un animal mágico único. Como mi tótem. Ya que adapta la forma que mi alma imbuye, la energía que desprendo lo hace cambiar. Es el único compañero constante que he tenido desde que tengo memoria y la única constante en mi vida. Estaba ahí cuando nací, y permanecerá, hasta que muera conmigo. Es como la materialización de mis deseos, buenos y malos, la expresión de mi mente dormida, mi subconsciente. Nunca me separo de él, me protege, nunca lo haré; por eso el director me ofrece esta oportunidad.

Os preguntaréis porqué una simple mascota es tanto problema, ya que casi todos los alumnos poseen gatos, lechuzas y otros. Pues Mirto últimamente toma la forma de un sereno e imperturbable tigre, pero a la vez furioso e implacable si lo requiere la situación. No os asustéis, ya he dicho que es mi protector; si nadie me hace nada malo no tiene porque ocurrir nada. Otras veces es un caballo, o una serpiente. No, no puedo controlar en qué se transforma. Por eso debo encontrar un buen lugar para él hasta que el 1 de septiembre llegue todo el mundo, se celebre la selección y me presenten. Porque yo también voy a tener una selección. Francamente pienso que puedo estar en Griffindor o Slytherin. No creo que encaje en las otras casas. Sí, ya sé que existe un gran contraste entre estas dos famosas casas, pero yo me conozco, sé lo que hay dentro de mí. Simplemente es la conclusión a la que he llegado; además Mirto adopta tanto el tigre, el león, como la serpiente o el caballo. Siempre me he entendido con esos animales.

Como de momento no tengo un hogar predestinado, me dejan quedarme en la sala de los menesteres, ya que se ajusta a todas mis necesidades. Además no tengo que cruzarme con el resto de habitantes del castillo, de momento prefiero que sea así.

Estoy disfrutando del olor a lluvia, mientras camino en silencio por la torre de Astronomía. Mirto se encuentra en mi habitación. También puedo estar sola. Subo hasta arriba del todo y disfruto de las vistas. El clima de Gran Bretaña es húmedo y frío. No os voy a engañar, disfruto mucho los días lluviosos, huelen muy bien. Además borran los rastros, y es más difícil dejar huellas. No me gusta que me pase esto último. Necesito ejercitar mi cuerpo, subirme al alféizar, correr, saltar, agarrarme a los salientes y subir lo más alto posible. Entro por una balconada y bajo por la torre. Entro a un corredor, y busco una clase amplia y con múlltiples ventanas.

Abro todas las ventanas y pongo mi teléfono móvil en la mesa del profesor. También me gusta bailar. Me mantiene ágil. Me apetece bailar algo tranquilo pero fluido. Lo mejor es que estire primero. Luego hago movimientos largos y lentos, gráciles, silenciosos. Me desplazo a lo largo de toda el aula y termino subiéndome a la ventana. La noche es estupenda. Su oscuridad, su frescura, el brillo de la luna en cada superficie. La ondulación del gran lago a los pies del castillo. Ummh… quien tuviera alas de búho y pudiese atravesar la noche en un escrupuloso sigilo.

Va siendo hora de volver a mis aposentos. Doy media vuelta y adopto un paso rápido pero discreto. La verdad es que tengo bastante sueño. Pero tengo que aprovechar el poco tiempo a mis anchas que me queda en este misterioso alcázar. Dentro de poco estará lleno de estudiantes y profesores, y no estará permitido merodear por los pasillos.

Ah sí, los profesores. Actualmente se encuentran en el castillo los profesores Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Trelawney y Firenze. El resto tiene asuntos fuera, familias a las que atender. En realidad todavía no he tenido contacto con ninguno, solo con Dumbledore, y porque él me trajo. No sé si a la hora de comer tendrá que ser en comunidad.

Ahora que lo pienso, los materiales y libros necesarios para el estudio podría obtenerlos en el mismo castillo. Probaré en la sala de menesteres. De repente me fijo en una puerta del corredor del sexto piso. Resalta la línea de luz del quicio de la puerta de roble antigua. Hay alguien ahí. No sé qué tipo de aula será, pero me pica muchísimo la curiosidad. Me acerco lentamente, aguzando los oídos, para percibir hasta la más mínima perturbación en el ambiente. Es tan antigua que puedo mirar a través de la cerradura.

Parece un simple baño. Aunque de grandes dimensiones. Al frente de la puerta hay una piscina, que supongo será bañera, como un jacuzzi. No parece haber nadie. Pero la luz no parece indicar eso. Cuando estaba a punto de coger el pomo de la puerta veo a un hombre con el pelo largo y negro quebrar la suave y lisa superficie del agua con su cabeza. Su piel es blanca nuclear, y tiene unos ojos oscuros, como dos túneles, tan profundos que lo percibo desde aquí. Se pone de perfil para salir del agua y puedo observar una nariz grande y masculina. Me encantan las narices grandes. Va ascendiendo poco a poco, y el agua desciende acariciando su pálido cuerpo. Tiene un cuerpo fuerte, fino y flexible. Su carne es fibrosa. Se nota su madurez. Debe tener alrededor de treinta y cinco años. No tiene mala pinta. Me resulta bastante atractivo. De repente el panorama se ha puesto muy interesante. Continúa saliendo de la terma y aprecio levemente su miembro entre sus definidas piernas. Presumo que debe de ser el profesor Severus Snape, ya que evidentemente el viejo no es, ni el gigante, ni las otras mujeres.

Tomo aire y me separo de la puerta. No quiero seguir aquí cuando salga. No quiero que piense que lo estaba espiando. Espero que no se haya percatado de mi presencia. Acelero el paso, subo las escaleras y me acerco a mi actual habitación.

Al entrar saludo a Mirto, que sigue despierto, esperándome, en frente de la chimenea y tumbado en la alfombra. La estancia es amplia y circular, con grandes ventanales con vistas a las elevaciones rocosas y los prados verdes británicos. Mi cama es ancha y mullida, el baño está detrás de unos biombos y tiene una ventana corrida. La chimenea se encuentra en el centro pero desplazada hacia un lado, supongo que por la posible inclinación de la cubierta. Tengo un armario en el que he colocado mi ropa con un leve movimiento de varita. Me acerco y cojo un pijama ligero y sexy. Voy hacia el baño, me ducho y me cambio. En vez de dirigirme hacia la cama me acerco a Mirto y me acurruco entre sus patas. Es muy suave y está muy calentito. Se mueve un poco y es como si me abrazara. Siempre está limpio y huele bien, a árboles y a esencia de tierra y agua, pero a la vez un deje masculino, como almizcle o no sé cómo decirlo. Cierro los ojos y espero hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. 2

**2**

Al despertar miro mi móvil y veo que son las 10 de la mañana. La hora perfecta para bajar a desayunar. No sé a qué hora acostumbran a hacerlo aquí, pero yo tengo hambre y quiero comer. Tengo que bajar muchísimo hasta el Gran Comedor, y si no hasta las cocinas. Sé que tendría que continuar bajando llegado al comedor y llegar hasta un cuadro con frutas. Llego hasta las escaleras cambiantes, desde aquí es camino es fácil hasta el vestíbulo. Me apunto mentalmente que tengo que emplear mis excursiones nocturnas a descubrir pasadizos y atajos, sé que existen. Voy descendiendo a la altura del cuarto piso cuando veo al profesor Dumbledore junto con el profesor Snape que salen del vestíbulo y comienzan a subir. No se han percatado de mi presencia, y me los encuentro de frente.

—Ah, señorita Sekhmet. Íbamos ahora mismo a buscarla. Tendrá hambre ¿no?—

—Sí, bastante de hecho. Me dirigía al comedor, como usted mencionó el ayer—.

El profesor Snape me miraba con esos ojos oscuros penetrantes e insondables. No decía nada. Y Dumbledore con su sonrisa de viejo loco. Parece muy afable y simpático.

—¿Vamos?—Añadí.

—Por supuesto— dijo Snape con su aterciopelada y profunda voz.

—Por cierto, este es el profesor Snape, te dará clases de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—.

—Encantada, profesor. —Digo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él hace un movimiento de cabeza y responde con lo propio, taladrándome con sus ojos.

Bajamos las escaleras del vestíbulo y entramos por las altas puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor. Es amplísimo. Muy largo, con cuatro mesas perpendiculares a la entrada y largas hasta el fondo; después un basamento en el que se ubica la mesa de profesores, detrás de ésta relojes de arena de cuatro colores, supongo que de las casas, y a la izquierda una puerta. Y parece que por la ocasión han colocado una mesa entre las de las casas y la de los profesores, es corta y parece que es para que nos sintamos más cómodos, siendo sólo cinco personas. Dumbledore me presenta amablemente a Mcgonagall y a Hagrid. Me pongo a su lado y entablo una conversación con él sobre el mejor lugar para Mirto.

—Es un cambiante, ¿no?— Me pregunta emocionado, su barba agitándose mientras habla. —Tienes que enseñármelo, por favor, nunca he visto uno— añade con fervor.

—Por supuesto, cuando terminemos con el desayuno si te parece bien—.

— ¿Así que posee un cambiante señorita Sekhmet?—dice Snape pausadamente.

—Afirmativo profesor-

— ¿Y puedo preguntarle qué forma adopta?—

Miro un momento a Hagrid, que parece ansioso por saberlo, sonrío y empiezo a hablar.

—Como ya sabrán son unos seres muy íntima y profundamente ligados a sus dueños. Y adoptan la forma con la que se identifica más el compañero. En mi caso adopta una serpiente, —Snape me mira con interés— un hipogrifo, un caballo, y últimamente es un tigre— miro a Snape y a Hagrid con suficiencia y sonriendo a este útlimo; hago una pausa y bebo mi zumo de soja con sabor a vainilla. —¿A usted también le interesa que se lo enseñe profesor?— prosigo mirándolo con intensidad.

—Sí— Percibo un brillo en sus ojos.

—Creo que todos sentimos cierta curiosidad por su acompañante— Añadió la profesora Mcgonagall desde la esquina de la mesa. Dumbledore a su lado asentía.

—Perfecto— Digo y mastico mis tortitas.

—Pero antes me gustaría decirte un par de cosas— dijo Dumbledore.

—Claro— contesto.

—El día del banquete de comienzo de curso me explayaré más para explicarles a los nuevos alumnos; no es conveniente que te internes en el bosque prohibido tú sola—me mira elocuentemente— y durante el periodo lectivo no admitimos que los alumnos estén despiertos a deshora fuera de sus salas comunes— sonríe con sus ojos azules y me mira como si me atravesara con rayos X.

—De acuerdo, profesor— sonrío, demostrándole que lo he entendido.

—Bueno—dice Hagrid alegremente—vamos a ver a ese magnífico animal— y se levanta de su silla.

Le sonrío y hago lo mismo. Los demás nos imitan.

—Me temo que vamos a tener que subir hasta arriba del todo al modo tradicional. Mi habitación se encuentra en el séptimo piso— digo, _a ver si se dan por aludidos._

—Permítame señorita Sekhmet— dice el profesor Snape adelantándose y acercándose a un cuadro de un niño con un laúd y unos labios protuberantes y rojos.

—Lágrimas de Nerina— el niño sonríe y se hace a un lado, descubriendo un pasadizo.

—Es un cuadro de Caravaggio, 'El tañedor de Laúd' y lleva directamente al sexto piso—me lanza una mirada significativa—además, es el único cuadro no mágico del castillo—se hace a un lado y me cede el paso. M _e pregunto el porqué de esa expresión._

Me interno en el pasadizo y ellos me siguen. Después de dos minutos andando entre medias sombras toco lo que parece un lienzo, que se desplaza hacia un lado y salgo al sexto piso, justo enfrente del baño en el que ayer observé a Snape bañándose. Lo miro y me contesta con una expresiva mirada y una incipiente sonrisa. Siento que mis labios se tensan un poco en una leve sonrisa y le miro con diversión.

—Gracias por el atajo—

—Llega a un lugar interesante, ¿verdad?— Lo miro suspicazmente, ¿ _Sabrá que lo vi ayer?, seguro que se dio cuenta. Mierda. Seguro que me la lía en algún momento._

El resto termina de salir y nos dirigimos hacia el piso superior. Llegamos a la Sala de los Menesteres y abro la puerta.

—Mirto, traigo visita— mi tigre se despereza en la mullida alfombra, se levanta y nos mira. Centra su mirada en el profesor Snape.

—Bueno aquí lo tienen. No hay porque temerlo. Sólo es peligroso si percibe que alguien tiene malas intenciones conmigo—.

—Hola precioso—Hagrid se acerca con interés hacia él. Mirto lo observa y percibe su afabilidad, se acerca y le lame la mano—ten cuidado, tiene una lengua muy áspera—

—No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a los animales adorables— sonríe con gran bondad y yo me río con ganas.

—Sí es adorable, y achuchable como un peluche— y le acaricio detrás de las orejas.

—Un magnífico animal, si señorita—alega Snape— ¿Puedo?—

—Si claro— cuando él se acerca Mirto me mira como interrogante, percibe mis confusos pensamientos hacia él, y se deja acariciar.

Minerva lo mira desde lejos y sonríe, al mismo tiempo que intercambia una sonrisa cómplice con Dumbledore, que me estaba observando. ¿ _Se puede saber qué pasa?, ¿qué se traerán entre manos?, ¿qué estará pasando ahora mismo por la mente de Albus?. Bueno, ya lo averiguaré. Esos dos viejos están locos._

—Ya es hora de volver cada uno a nuestros quehaceres—pronuncia Dumbledore—me ha encantado su compañero— sonríe con brillo extraño en los ojos.

—Yo lo adoro— afirmo mirándolo con gran afecto. _Es un gran apoyo para mí. Siempre está ahí, cuando lo necesito y cuando no._

Mirto bostezó y me pegó el bostezo, los profesores se despidieron y fueron desfilando por la puerta mientras los despedía y me daba la vuelta.

—Señorita Sekhmet— oí a mis espaldas. Me doy la vuelta y me sorprende encontrar a Severus Snape.

—Profesor, pensaba que se habían ido todos, me ha sorprendido— ¿ _cómo no me he dado cuenta de su presencia? Estoy perdiendo facultades. O él es muy bueno. ¿y porqué Mirto no ha reaccionado?_

—Perdone, me he quedado embobado con su… Mirto, ¿verdad?— asentí

—Tiene los mismos ojos que usted, una mirada muy similar—

—Sí, es una conexión muy íntima, sin duda es parte de mí— miro al suelo, sintiéndome observada.

—Creo disfruta observándome— nos miramos a los ojos. _Definitivamente sabe que le vi el otro día._

Continuamos contemplándonos en silencio.

—Con su permiso, me retiro señorita. Permítame añadir, que el baño del sexto piso es excepcional, he notado su interés cuando hemos salido del retrato de Caravaggio—

—Pensaba que estaba en desuso; y la contraseña del cuadro era 'Lágrimas de Nerina', ¿cierto?—

—Sí—hace una pausa y me sonríe de medio lado—las dos—le brillan los ojos, se da la vuelta y abre la puerta.

—Que aproveche el día señorita Sekhmet— y sale por la puerta.

—Adiós profesor—

Voy hacia Mirto y nos miramos, le abrazo y me recuesto contra él. Me comprende. Sabe que el profesor Severus Snape provoca algo en mi interior. Pero por el momento lo voy a clasificar como curiosidad. Voy a tener que bajar a ese baño. Por lo que he entendido la contraseña tanto del cuadro como del baño es 'Lágrimas de Nerina'.

—Vámonos Mirto, es hora de bajar a ver a Hagrid y encontrarte un buen lugar—

Nos acercamos a la puerta y bajamos al segundo piso. Con cautela me acerco al baño y digo la contraseña. Entro y lo observo detenidamente. Es de planta circular, y esta partido en dos por una pared que se sitúa en medio. Todo es de una escala de color verde oliva. Veo la piscina en la que ayer se bañaba Snape. Mirto ronronea y llama mi atención. A los lados de la puerta hay estanterías con toallas y demás.

—¿Quieres darte un baño? — me río suavemente.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid, ya tendremos tiempo de venir aquí, quizá esta noche—

Salimos del baño y entramos por el retrato del niño del laúd, llegamos al vestíbulo y salimos al patio de la torre del reloj, hacia los terrenos del colegio. Atravesamos el largo puente de madera y vemos de lejos la cabaña de Hagrid, con un hilo humeante ascendiendo desde su chimenea.

Vamos hacia ella. Cuando llegamos Hagrid nos saluda sonriente y nos invita a pasar.

—¿Porqué no encontramos mejor un lugar para Mirto primero?—

—Por supuesto, se me olvidaba— dice afablemente.

Recorrimos los terrenos, la parte más superficial del bosque prohibido, el muelle de embarcaciones, y de vuelta al castillo por el lado contrario.

—Pues no sé qué hacer la verdad. A lo mejor lo más adecuado es que te quedes en la Sala de los Menesteres con Mirto de momento. Y luego cuando tengas una casa ya veremos. A lo mejor podemos acondicionar un ala para que pueda estar cerca de ti. O incluso una parte de tu sala común—

—Vale, me parece bien— de manera que volvemos al castillo, y Hagrid a su cabaña, a hacer sus labores de guardabosques.

A lo tonto es ya la 1 del mediodía. Mirto y yo entramos al castillo y nos ponemos a investigar los pisos inferiores, y a las 2 nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Al entrar, sólo encontramos al profesor Snape, degustando un pollo asado con un olor delicioso.

—Profesor Snape— saludo.

—Señorita Sekhmet—hace lo propio—Mirto— y éste le corresponde con la mirada.

Me siento y mi tigre se tumba a mis pies. De repente surge de la nada comida para él, de parte de los elfos domésticos supongo. Y delante de mí aparece otro plato como el de Snape. Le miro y le sonrío. Y empiezo a comer.

—¿Me permite una pregunta?— rompe el silencio.

—Sí, pero depende de lo que pregunte podría responder o no—.

—¿De dónde es usted? —

—Ummmh... siguiente pregunta- veo un brillo de enfado en sus ojos. Parece que no le gusta.—Le advertí—

—¿No va a decir nada sobre usted?—

—De momento no—

—De acuerdo—

—¿Qué le parece el castillo?—

—Muy grande. Aunque a pesar de ello no hemos encontrado un lugar para Mirto. Parece que el mejor sitio continúa siendo la Sala de los Menesteres. Lo que no quiero es que por nuestra causa nadie pueda utilizar esa sala. Me gustaría encontrar alguna alternativa. ¿A usted se le ocurre algún lugar?—termino. Le observo pensar unos instantes.

—Puedo hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Y sugerirle cierta idea. Pero usted tendrá que poner de su parte— Me clava sus oscuros ojos. _Cada vez encuentro más placer en su mirada. Espero que no me lea el pensamiento. Todavía no me explico como sabe lo del baño._

—En cuanto a eso señorita, creo que tendrá que realizar una prueba—

De repente me quedo blanca. _¿Lo está haciendo?, no puede ser._

—Perdone profesor, pero ¿a qué se refiere?—

—A que tendrá que convencer al director de que le otorgue lo que desea por supuesto. Le llegarán noticias cuando sea la hora- sonríe levemente con suficiencia y un poco de… ¿picardía?. _La verdad es que todo lo que ha dicho puede tener doble sentido._

—Gracias profesor—

Terminamos de comer y nos levantamos.

—Venga Mirto. Profesor— me despido.

—Ya nos veremos más tarde señorita—

Me doy la vuelta y me voy. Salgo hacia las escaleras y tomo el recién descubierto camino hacia mi refugio.

Mirto y yo nos tumbamos en la alfombra. _¿Qué será lo que trama Snape?, ¿qué intenciones tendrá?, ¿pensará en mi de la misma forma que yo pienso en él?. Debería dejar de darle vueltas._ Al rato caí dormida.

Me despierta el ruido de una puerta golpeada. Voy y me encuentro a Dumbledore.

—Pase por favor—

—Señorita Sekhmet—saluda amablemente—tanto nuestro guardabosques Rubeus Hagrid, como el profesor Snape, han venido a mí diciéndome que no tiene lugar adecuado para su compañero Mirto— hago una señal afirmativa con la cabeza.

—De modo que he decidido darle una oportunidad. Cada año proclamamos dos premios anuales de entre los mejores alumnos. Y una de las ventajas es contar con una habitación propia e individual, casi con las mismas comodidades que las de las habitaciones de los profesores. Por supuesto, es la forma más fácil que encuentro de que tengan un lugar cómodo, tanto para usted y su mascota como para el resto de alumnos. Comprenderá que es posible que algunos no se sientan del todo a gusto en la presencia de un tigre. Y para evitar los posibles problemas desde el principio, le doy a dar la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades, y si resulta, obtendrá el rango de Premio Anual—hace una pausa para dejarme pensar.

—Parece buena idea profesor—digo y mientras me muerdo el labio recuerdo si es esto cosa de Snape. _¿Porqué querrá darme tantas comodidades?_ _—_ Sí estoy dispuesta a pasar la prueba—

—Bien, pues si le parece bien mañana por la mañana—

—De acuerdo profesor— sonrío y me quedo en mi habitación mientras él se despide y se va.

Me quedo un rato pensando en mi habitación preguntándome de qué tratará la prueba. La verdad es que era bastante buena en mi anterior colegio, así que no tenía ningún miedo de perder la oportunidad.

Retirando esos pensamientos de mi mente decidí levantarme e ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Mirto me siguió. Llegué de nuevo hasta la torre de astronomía y subimos arriba del todo. Nos quedamos observando las vistas. Un día voy a dibujar esto, pienso.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya es entrada la tarde y decido volver a mi habitación.


	3. 3

**3**

Más tarde esa noche, después de cenar me fui hacia mi habitación.

Me acerqué a mi armario y escogí mis pantalones de cuero apretado, con una mezcla de algodón, para que no hagan ruido. Elegí una camiseta ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo estilo que los pantalones. Luego llegó la hora del calzado. Escogí unas botas de cuero negro, almohadilladas, y les agregué un hechizo de amortiguación del sonido. Con esto iba a ser muy difícil ocasionar un ruido. Va a ser el atuendo perfecto para mis escapadas nocturnas, que, por supuesto, no voy a interrumpir a pesar de que Dumbledore me advirtió. Por eso es esencial el sigilo.

Dejo a Mirto en mi habitación y me desplazo silenciosamente por los corredores. Poco a poco empiezo a oír un ruido de golpeteo constante, que va a mayor según me acerco a los muros de fachada. Me asomo a una ventana con vidriera de colores fríos y me doy cuenta del espectáculo acuático que sucede en el exterior. Continúo mi paseo y decido que no voy a ir hasta los terrenos del colegio. Desciendo un par de pisos sin interrupción alguna y me dirijo a la torre de astronomía, la más alta de todo el castillo, y comienzo a subir. Según asciendo el olor a lluvia que tanto me gusta se hace más patente.

Por fin llego a una altura considerable, me agarro a la barandilla y me recreo en observar el paisaje. Es fantástico el poder de la naturaleza, la fuerza que tiene el agua, cómo cae del cielo y el sonido que produce, la sensación de frescor; me dan ganas de salir volando por la balconada y dejar que el aguacero entre en combate contra el calor de mi cuerpo. Mis sentidos se estimulan con la cantidad de sensaciones que me transmite la lluvia. Es una de las cosas banales de la vida que más disfruto. Noto como me voy excitando poco a poco y doy pequeños saltitos agarrada a la balaustrada.

—¿Deleitándose con el suave espectáculo de la tempestad nocturna, señorita? — me sobresalta una voz a mis espaldas. Me giro y me encuentro a mi misterioso y oscuro profesor de Pociones y Defensa.

—Sí, señor—le sonrío y me pierdo en sus indescifrables y lóbregos ojos, como dos túneles apagados, en los que podría escorar en una tormenta nocturna.

Me devuelve una leve sonrisa y se torna hacia la apertura para seguir observando el agua caer.

—Veo que no soy el único que disfruta con las vistas— añade mirándome de reojo. _¿Eso irá con segundas?_ No me molesta. La verdad es que me reconforta la silenciosa y a la vez potente presencia del profesor. _Ummmh… y su olor… se mezcla con el de la lluvia y es sencillament o. Mierda! No debería pensar estas cosas. Además, puede leerme el pensamiento._ Miro de reojo y lo veo sonreír ligeramente. _No tengo claro que normalmente dedique tantas sonrisas al alumnado. ¿Tendré algo especial para él?_.

—Por desgracia, señorita Sekhmet, no puedo ignorar que se encuentra fuera de la cama a deshora, y tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto—añade suavemente.

—¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Me va a llevar a mi cama, señor? —respondo con picardía y un deje de descaro.

—Ummh...— consigo como respuesta, después de unos minutos de silencio responde

—Las normas son que debo acompañarla hasta su sala común, o en su situación privilegiada, su habitación personal y privada— recita, pronunciando con cuidado y lentitud las últimas sílabas.

—Gracias por sugerírselo al profesor Dumbledore—

Observo un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos mientras comienza a caminar para acompañarme a la cámara de menesteres. Vamos todo el descenso en silencio, sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

—Fin del viaje—añade suavemente cuando me fijo en mi alrededor ya ha aparecido mi puerta, recordaba el recorrido mucha más largo en la ida.

—Gracias por acompañarme profesor—su cara es una máscara indescifrable, pero la mía también—suerte con la prueba de mañana—respondo con lo propio y me doy la vuelta para entrar, cuando voy a cerrar la puerta veo que se me queda mirando y le dedico una mueca de satisfacción enarcando un poco mi ceja derecha; observo una mirada de triunfo en sus ojos, se da la vuelta y se funde en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Finalmente cierro la puerta y voy hacia el baño, para ducharme cambiarme y meterme en la cama, en la cual empiezo a pensar en lo ocurrido.

 _Parece tener algún tipo de interés en mí. No os equivoquéis, a mí me resulta un hombre muy interesante y misterioso a la par, lo que me resulta harto atrayente._

* * *

Tuve un pequeño problema y no entiendo porqué salían líneas de letras y símbolos, así que vuelvo a subirlo.

Saludos a mis lectores :D


	4. 4

**4**

Me levanto unas cuantas horas después me echo mi capa por encima y dejo a Mirto durmiendo. Bajo un nivel y entro en el baño que 'comparto' con Snape. Afortunadamente no está aquí. Lanzo un hechizo a los grifos para que se expulsen agua y esencias olorosas a la par.

Me acerco lentamente a la terma mientras dejo caer la capa a mis pies. Desciendo los escalones y en un momento dirijo una mirada de reojo a la puerta. No noto nada diferente.

Me sumerjo completamente y buceo hasta el fondo. No me molesta el agua en los ojos al abrirlos. Me acerco a los grifos y veo que además del agua caliente he activado la esencia de sándalo y la de vainilla. Hay de menta, chocolate, alhelí, malvas, frutos exóticos, leche de almendra, miel, aloe vera, ¿vino?, ¿blanco y tinto?, _esto tengo que probarlo,_ río suavemente, las esencias continúan, hay decenas de ellas. Más arriba observo otros grifos menos numerosos, de crema capilar y champús con distintas funciones, una de ellas quitar la grasa del pelo, otra reparar, alisar, rizar y tintar entre otras. _También lo probaré._ Lo que me lleva a pensar si todos los baños son así o si esto es obra de Snape. Lo del champú quita grasa es un poco revelador. Más arriba aún hay unas manivelas, que indican agua caliente, fría, burbujas y chorros. _Interesante._

Por un momento me da por mirar otra vez hacia la puerta y me fijo en el orificio por el que observé ayer a la oscura presencia que ahora campa libre en mi mente. Y de repente se ilumina, como si alguien se hubiese retirado convenientemente del otro lado. _Así que es así como me pilló. Bueno, las probabilidades de que sea él son bastante altas. A lo mejor él baja sobre esta hora a bañarse y le he obstaculizado su ritual matutino._ Y entonces rompo en carcajadas. Seguramente me haya oído.

—Ummh…—cuando me tranquilizo me desplazo y me pongo a jugar con el agua. Entro y salgo del agua como si fuese una nutria y me deleito en cada movimiento. Hago aparecer una esponja y me acerco al grifo de la leche de almendra y empiezo a frotar mi cuerpo formado y firme. Siempre me han dicho que soy una mujer curvilínea. Y me encanta. Me entretengo un poco con la espuma y las burbujas que se han formado y abro el grifo del champú de rizos definidos con olor a frutas y empiezo a lavarme el pelo. Lo enjuago y vuelvo a repetir el procedimiento. Vuelvo a enjuagar y me hecho la crema hidratante en las puntas. Nado hacia uno de los bordes y me apoyo con la cabeza y los hombros para elevar el cuerpo y quedarme flotando mientras hace efecto la crema. Mis pechos redondos y a escala de la mano se quedan al descubierto, al igual que mi monte de Venus.

Dejo la mente en blanco por unos minutos y salgo del baño para secarme, mientras lo hago lanzo una mirada a la puerta a ver si hay alguna presencia, pero no distingo nada.

Después de secarme me hecho mi crema por todo el cuerpo y otra para la cara y me preparo para salir y volver a mi cuarto.

Antes de salir le dedico una mirada más observadora al resto del baño y me doy cuenta de que en una de las paredes de la izquierda hay un cuadro del tañedor del laúd, sólo que esta vez sí es mágico, y no ha perdido cuenta de mis movimientos. También veo que hay un gran ventanal que surte de luz. _Ya lo examinaré con más cuidado más tarde._

Llego a mis habitaciones y me cambio para bajar a desayunar, son las 9 de la mañana. Recuerdo que sobre las 11:30 es cuando el profesor Dumbledore me hará la prueba. Tengo que estar concentrada y relajada para entonces. Así que me dispongo a tomar un buen desayuno. Me meto por el pasadizo del niño del laúd y llego al Gran Comedor. Me acerco a la mesa en la que se encuentran Dumbledore y McGonagall conversando animadamente y Snape con gesto serio a su bola. _Me pregunto dónde estará Hagrid._ La profesora Trelawney apenas baja al comedor. Firenze medio vive en el bosque.

—Buenos días profesores— les sonrío y la pareja me devuelve el saludo y la sonrisa, mientras que el hombre oscuro sólo me hace un gesto con la cabeza. ¿ _Estará enfado conmigo?. Bah. Se le pasará._

Me siento y escojo unas tortitas a las que les hecho mermelada. Y bebo otra vez mi zumo de soja con sabor a vainilla. Snape bebe café solo y come tostadas con una especie de sirope de plátano. Dumbledore se deleita con un trozo de tarta de limón y la McGonagall con leche y galletas y algo de la tarta de limón. Cualquiera lo diría. Me río internamente.

Entonces oigo como algo grande se acerca y oigo los saludos de Hagrid y le correspondo. Me corro hacia un lado para que se siente y quedo justo enfrente del profesor Snape, que no me dedica ni una mirada.

Me vuelvo hacia Hagrid y veo que empieza a devorar con hambre unas salchichas con huevos rotos y con una jarra de un líquido dorado y con espuma que parece nata.

—¿Qué es eso Hagrid?— digo señalando su bebida

—¿Esto?—dice cogiendo la jarra—es hidromiel—añade riéndose—¿nunca la has probado?—

—No—digo escuetamente—¿me dejas probarlo?—

—¡Claro pequeña!— ríe bonachonamente

Entonces cojo la bebida y los demás profesores me miran

—No se permiten las bebidas alcohólicas a los alumnos en el colegio— interviene por primera vez el profesor Snape severamente

Entonces miro suplicante al profesor Dumbledore

—Todavía no ha empezado el curso—añado como para todos los presentes—además sólo voy a probar un poquito, no me voy a beber la jarra entera—

—Por esta ocasión puedes beber, pero no te acostumbres—dice Dumbledore

Entonces sonrío triunfalmente a Hagrid y agarro el asa, entonces me lo llevo a la boca y miro directamente a Severus a los ojos, con una expresión desafiante mientras bebo un sorbo medianamente grande y él me devuelve una mirada iracunda con una expresión impenetrable en su cara. Y se lo devuelvo a Hagrid.

—Gracias—murmuro

Oigo un sutil gruñido a mi lado izquierdo y me fijo en Mirto que me mira interrogante; me río cantarinamente mientras le rasco detrás de la oreja.

—Es raro ¿a que sí?—le dedico otra mirada—no solemos beber—afirmo con una mueca de felicidad dirigiéndome a los profesores.

—Está rico—le sonrío a Hagrid, que suelta unas risotadas

—Sois una pareja de los más característica—anota Hagrid—seguro que os llevais genial con Harry, Ron y Hermione—

—¿Quiénes son?—pregunto con curiosidad

—El trío de desobedientes y rompe normas de su generación—dice el profesor Snape con tono agrio

—Son tres compañeros tuyos de sexto curso, que siempre se están metiendo en líos, son muy característicos, como vosotros—añade afablemente Dumbledore

—Son de mi casa, Gryffindor, y me temo que Severus no simpatiza mucho con los alumnos que no pertenecen su casa, Slytherin—dice McGonagall con un gesto de complicidad dirigido a Snape.

Éste compone una mueca irónica con su rostro.

—Son unos de los alumnos que más reglas del colegio han roto, y se escudan en su inmerecida celebridad y actitud de protección por parte de nuestro director—sonríe sarcásticamente—son un mal ejemplo para todo el alumnado y suponen un desafío hacia la autoridad, escapándose por la noche y realizando sus travesuras—termina Snape con un deje de odio y una mirada de suficiencia.

—Severus, cálmate, sólo son unos niños—se ve obligado a intervenir el Director

Snape decide ignorarnos y seguir con su desayuno, mientras ajeno a que Dumbledore me dedica una sonrisa y un guiño de complicidad, que le devuelvo.

—Estoy deseando conocerlos—añado divertida

Entonces Snape suelta un gruñido, muy parecido al de Mirto y todos excepto él estallamos en carcajadas.

Minutos después termino de desayunar. El profesor Dumbledore se centra en mí.

—Señorita Sekhmet, le recuerdo que a las 11:30 la espero aquí para llevar a cabo su prueba— me sonríe

—De acuerdo profesor Dumbledore—asiento satisfecha

—Una pregunta—añado rápidamente—¿dónde está la biblioteca?—

—Definitivamente te vas a llevar genial con Hermione, frecuenta mucho la biblioteca—intercepta Hagrid y le sonrío en respuesta

—En la cuarta planta señorita—me informa Dumbledore

Mientras el profesor Snape se está levantando de su asiento y se dispone a irse cuando el profesor se dirige a él.

—Severus, ¿te importaría llevar a nuestra joven discípula a la biblioteca?, como es nueva podría extraviarse y llegar tarde a nuestra cita.

—¿Desde cuándo también ejerzo de niñera Dumbledore?—gruñó Snape con su voz ligeramente venenosa y suave como la lengua de una serpiente

—Te lo pido como favor, Severus, además así la tares de vuelta y evitas que rompa alguna norma muchacho—le pone en su sitio amablemente

El profesor se vuelve impenetrable y frío de nuevo, da la vuelta a la mesa, y tras dar unos pasos hacia las puertas del comedor se gira y me suelta en un tono autoritario

—¿Va a venir o no Señorita Sekhmet?—

—Sí claro profesor—le respondo rápidamente con una sonrisa en mis labios

—Hasta luego profesores—me despido divertida y ellos responden con lo propio, y sigo el acelerado paso de Snape, de modo que aumento mi ritmo para mantenerme a la altura de sus zancadas y empezamos a subir por las escaleras cambiantes.

—La biblioteca es donde parte del alumnado se dedica a estudiar y completar pocas veces exitosamente sus tareas—me habla Snape como si fuera tonta

—¿Y no tiene también una biblioteca única y exclusiva de su diseño de la que sólo usted puede disfrutar con una contraseña?—le contesto audazmente

De repente se para y me detengo a su compás

—Es usted una descarada Señorita Sekhmet—dice con cierto fastidio conectando sus oscuros ojos con los míos. Y siento que me hipnotiza y que me pierdo en sus increíbles ojos negros. Por un momento me quedo sin respiración. Segundos después y sin obtener respuesta verbal de mi parte reanuda la marcha y yo como atrapada por un magnetismo le sigo.

—Porque como muy bien ha dicho antes, no ha empezado el curso, que si no se lleva un buen castigo—sisea amenazantemente y con una mueca que no sabría identificar.

Milagrosamente recupero el habla y no me quedo atrás.

—¿Aunque estuviese en su casa profesor Slytherin?—le provoco con una sonrisa arrogante

Entonces sonríe con superioridad y escupe sarcásticamente.

—Ya veremos donde te ponen—y detiene la marcha.

—Ésta es la puerta de la biblioteca. Yo también voy a pasar debido a que soy su niñera. Cuando falten diez minutos para la hora la espero aquí—y sin más abre la puerta y se interna en la estancia.

Suspiro y sigo sus primeros pasos, me detengo y busco una sección en concreto, la de Pociones, y busco algo que me resulte interesante. Al rato siento una potente mirada sobre mí, y sutil y disimuladamente me giro con el libro como buscando luz, para identificar de donde viene la sensación. Lo cierro y me pongo a buscar otro, lo que me da una excusa para mirar a través de las estanterías y entre los libros. _Estoy segura de que es él que me está observando desde algún punto que no identifico._

Entonces recuerdo una de las razones por las que quería subir aquí. Saco un pergamino doblado de mi pantalón y me dedico a mirar los libros que necesito para mis asignaturas:

Transformaciones Guía de la transformación, nivel superior

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — Magia defensiva práctica y cómo utilizarla contra las artes oscuras

Encantamientos — Libro estándar de hechizos seis

Pociones — Elaboración de pociones avanzadas

Astronomía

Historia de la Magia — Historia de la magia moderna

Herbología — Guía de herbología de Goshawk

Aritmancia — Numerología y gramática

Runas Antiguas — Traducción de runas avanzadas

Oclumancia — Guía para la oclumancia avanzada

También he decidido aprender Oclumancia así que tengo que encontrar el libro.

Minutos después ya he reunido una pila de libros en una de las mesitas, y me dedico a memorizar las portadas y los nombres. Como asignaturas opcionales he escogido Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, son las que más interés tienen, el resto parecen inocuas. Como decidí estudiar Oclumancia por mi cuenta le pregunté al profesor Dumbledore y me indicó ese libro. También me señaló que el profesor Snape es un experto oclumante, de lo que no he perdido cuenta, así que lo aprovecharé más adelante.

Me adentro aún más en la biblioteca para buscar el libro de la materia y lo encuentro. Vuelvo a mi sitio ojeándolo distraídamente y de repente me choco contra algo oscuro, caliente y fuerte. Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con esos negros ojos; me siento caer por un pozo de oscuridad mientras un tenue olor masculino inunda mis fosas nasales y va ganando fuerza conforme los segundos pasan. Mis labios se abren lentamente según me extravío en esa travesía negra que constituye su mirada y lo que mi subconsciente lee en ella, pero la cual mi consciencia no puede desentrañar.

—¿Se ha vuelto enajenada o qué Sekhmet?—me suelta bruscamente.

Al ver que no contesto reacciona irritado.

—Le recuerdo que debemos bajar ya para su encuentro con el director—

Por fin recupero la compostura y con un movimiento de varita hago que los volúmenes vuelvan a su sitio, pero me quedo con el tomo de Oclumancia. Este detalle no se le escapa a Snape. Comenzamos a andar.

—De modo que le interesa la Oclumancia señorita—dice mirándome con interés. A lo que yo asiento abstraída. Le vuelvo a mirar a los ojos y noto como me encadena con esa mirada tan intensa—yo soy un maestro oclumante—añade sosegado.

—Ya estoy al tanto, profesor Snape—le sonrío con superioridad

Pone una mueca y continuamos descendiendo. _¿Está insinuando que quiere que le pida clases a és? Esto se está poniendo interesante. Le pediré clases, pero le haré esperar un poquito. Seguro que no le gusta esperar._

Me río levemente y continúo a su altura.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor me fijo en que ha retirado las mesas y el profesor Dumbledore junto con la profesora McGonagall me estaba esperando. Avanzamos hasta su posición.

—Señorita Sekhmet, Severus— nos sonríen—vamos a realizar su prueba—

—Sí profesor—

A partir de ahí me hizo una serie de preguntas sobre historia de la magia, le relaté la mejor forma de utilizar los números mágicos, le hablé sobre herbología y astronomía, le conté mi viaje a Egipto para estudiar las runas antiguas.

Llegó al punto de pedirme que realizase un encantamiento interesante, de modo que apunté mi varita al techo, y mirándole fijamente a los ojos susurré unas palabras, y el techo encantado empezó a cambiar, dejó de mostrar el cielo exterior y tomó y color azul verdoso, que fue oscureciendo e intensificándose; de repente tomó la forma de agua que cae por las paredes y teñían el comedor entero, de manera que en unos pocos minutos todo el comedor estaba sumergido bajo el agua, observábamos algas, anémonas y toda clase de vida marina que se puede encontrar en un lago. Entonces vimos aparece un gran calamar gigante que nadaba reposadamente a cien metros de nosotros.

—Es el Lago Negro, profesor—sonreí con satisfacción—pensé que como mostraba el cielo también podría mostrar el interior del lago—

Entonces los profesores bajaron la mirada hacia mí y pude observar la sorpresa de McGonagall y el agrado de Dumbledore, mientras que Snape me miraba con una expresión indescifrable pero con una expresión en los ojos que poco a poco leería.

—Enhorabuena señorita, es un encantamiento increíble—me felicita la profesora

—Desde luego, está demostrando un gran nivel señorita—me mira orgulloso

—Ahora quiero que realice alguna transformación—me pide la profesora con cierta expectación en su voz

Me concentro y pienso en algo que me interesase tener ahora mismo…

Tras unos minutos, me giro a mirar al profesor Snape, como pensando algo intensamente, y vuelvo a mirar al frente.

Me saco un frasquito de la túnica y lo lanzo al aire lo apunto con mi varita y tengo una idea bastante clara en mi cabeza. Entonces el frasco en el aire empieza a crecer y a cambiar de color, se torna negro mate y alcanza el tamaño de un perro grande, le salen alas y crece un poco más, alcanza el tamaño y figura de un caballo, le salen plumas negras brillantes y continua su trayectoria volando, planea y gira para descender y acercase a nosotros. Es un pegaso, con el cuerpo desarrollado de un caballo de pelo negro opaco y las alas de un águila gigante negra y centelleante.

Le hago una reverencia y me la devuelve, entonces me acerco y le acaricio la cara.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo como el director lo apunta con la varita y me pongo delante abrazándolo.

—¡No!, lo voy a llevar con Hagrid—gruño con cierto genio

—¡Menudo preciosidad!—oigo la voz de Hagrid, que en el momento que realicé el hechizo del techo había entrado en el comedor y no nos dimos cuenta

—¡Hagrid!— exclamo aliviada

—¿Es Mirto?—me pregunta

—No, es una transformación que acabo de hacer, me gustaría que lo cuidases si no te resulta una molestia, no quiero que vuelva a ser un frasco—digo un tanto nerviosa y esperando su respuesta

—Por supuesto, lo llevaré con mis hipogrifos—

—¡Genial!—

Miro a los profesores que parecen conformes.

—¿Cómo se llama?—

Pienso un momento detenidamente y recuerdo mi mirada hacia Snape.

—Ummh… tengo que pensarlo Hagid, no puedo ponerle cualquier nombre—digo pensativa.

—Ve con Hagrid bonito— le acaricio un lateral de la cabeza y él se acerca a Hagrid, que empieza a hablar con él mientras da unos pasos hacia la salida.

—Está claro que domina la transformación Señorita Sekhmet—me sonríe con ilusión McGonagall. Le sonría de vuelta y veo que está satisfecha.

Entonces oigo una voz aterciopelada.

—Estoy deseando ver lo que puede hacer con un caldero Señorita Sekhmet—es el profesor Snape, que hace aparecer un caldero y unos ingerdientes

—Lo que quiera—digo con una picardía velada y mirándole a los ojos

—Quiero que me diga qué puede hacer con estos ingredientes y lo cocine—habla con suficiencia, el director, que había permanecido todo el rato en silencio y observándome, rompe su silencio

—Para demostrar su habilidad en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se batirá en duelo con Severus después de realizar la poción—añade con un brillo en los ojos

Asiento con diligencia y sin fijarme en la mirada fulminante que le lanza Snape al director, me centro en los ingredientes: ajenjo, asfódelo, raíces de valeriana, pereza cerebral, judía soporífera y granos de sopóforo.

—Si no me equivoco quiere que prepare un filtro de muertos en vida—digo como para mí misma.

Y me dispongo a calentar, echar ingredientes, exprimirlos, cortarlos, remover y al cabo de una hora llego a un líquido negro completamente.

Me enderezo y busco al profesor Snape y lo encuentro.

Acerca su narizota a mi poción y permanece unos momentos. Mira al director y dice:

—Perfecta—me vuelve mirar y encuentro algo extraño en su mirada

—De acuerdo, tiene unos minutos para descansar y realizará la última prueba—dice Dumbledore

Me separo unos pasos y me siento en el suelo. Al cabo de unos minutos empiezo a estirar mi cuerpo con gracia felina. Al terminar saco mi varita y la miro detenidamente. _De alerce, 30 cm, núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón, dura. Es una varita poderosa. Vamos a enfrentarnos a Snape y a hacerle sudar._ Sonrío para mí misma y me pongo en pie. Le busco con la mirada y el me corresponde, nuestros ojos se encadenan para no soltarse.

Nos situamos uno enfrente del otro, hacemos un saludo con las varitas y una leve inclinación de cabeza, nos giramos y nos alejamos diez pasos. Rotamos al mismo tiempo y adoptamos la misma posición, con el brazo izquierdo extendido y el derecho con la varita formando un arco por encima de la cabeza y apuntándonos mutuamente.

No pierdo ni un segundo y lanzo un hechizo no verbal, pero no he sido la única en pensar así, y ambos hechizos chocan provocando chispas, las mismas que parecen salir del toque de nuestros ojos. Me agacho y le lanzo otro que el repele y me lanza, seguidamente me lanza otro y otro y otro en inacabables sacudidas y yo voy retrocediendo protegiéndome y sin posibilidad de atacar, cuando me lanzo hacia la derecha con una voltereta que le sorprende y tengo unos segundos para lanzar mi respuesta, que el vuelve a rechazar y continuamos así unos minutos; su juego es no verbal y yo no me quedo atrás, me sorprende con un nuevo maleficio y para esquivarlo me abro de piernas en el suelo, lo que deja tieso al profesor, y aprovecho para lanzarle otro hechizo que le pasa rozando en el último momento, me levanto y sigo aguantando sus envites mágicos hasta que lanzamos el mismo expelliarmus y los rayos de luz roja se funden, y empiezan a provocar chispas y llamas, las varitas conectadas mediante el hechizo, encadenadas al igual que nuestros ojos.

De repente oímos la voz del profesor Dumbledore que nos insta a que paremos y rompemos la conexión de las varitas y continuamos mirándonos a los ojos, resoplando a la par.

Entonces los otros dos profesores se acercan a mí y me dan palmaditas en la espalda mientras Snape se acerca.

—Señorita Sekhmet, ha demostrado su nivel, no cualquiera es capaz de resistir tanto tiempo en un duelo con Severus Snape, de modo que damos por concluida su prueba.

Yo asiento, tomando aire todavía. Entonces se hacer el profesor.

—Felicidades Señorita Sekhmet, como muy ha dicho el director, esto no lo hace cualquiera, estoy deseando ponerla a prueba en Pociones y en Defensa—añade con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Lo haré— no me quedo atrás.

—Bueno Señorita Sekhmet, he de decirle que será Premio Anual y que va a tener a su disposición unas habitaciones para usted sola. Sin embargo, también tendrá disponible la opción de dormir en el dormitorio común que el resto de alumnos y del uso de su sala común—dice el profesor con amabilidad

—Genial, gracias—le sonrío

—Vamos a ordenar que preparen la habitación y podrá ocuparla después de comer—

Asiento de nuevo me despido de los profesores y por último miro a Snape y me dispongo a ir a mi habitación.

Al salir del comedor paso por el retrato del niño del laúd y al ver la puerta del baño se me ocurre una idea. Subo rápidamente a por Mirto y volvemos a bajar.

—'Lágrimas de Nerina'—y entramos en el baño

Sacudo la varita y los grifos reaccionan, me siento en el borde mientras esperamos a que se llene, y me quedo mirando el cuadro mágico del tañedor de laúd. Ya no está. _¿Será que tiene otro cuadro en otra parte del castillo?_ Ya se ha llenado la bañera y Mirto y yo nos metemos. Nos relajamos en el agua y dejamos el tiempo pasar.

* * *

No digo que vaya a subir un capítulo cada día pero tengo más tiempo y creo que van a poder ser regulares

Es un poco más largo para compensar el anterior tan corto, aunque mi intención es que poco a poco pueda ir haciendo capítulo de este largo más o menos.

Saludos a mis lectores :D


	5. 5

**Muchas gracias a _anaylen_ , por ser la primera en seguir mi primera historia, y a _inusatiga_ , por seguirla y ponerla en favoritos junto con mi otra historia. :D**

 **Para mí es un honor que os guste para seguirla. Estaba un poco atascada y me habéis ayudado a continuar. También voy a subir otro capi pronto a la otra historia, que pertenece a ésta, pero tiene digamos, un sentido más concreto.**

 **Y gracias también a todos los que la leéis, os animo a dejar reviews y preguntar lo que queráis. :D**

 **5**

Cuando decido que ya he tenido suficiente relajación miro la hora y veo que es casi la de comer. Salgo con pereza del agua y hago acercarse unas toallas para secarme. Mirto por su parte se sacude de la forme en que todos los animales tienen grabado en su genoma. Miro hacia el cuadro y veo que ya ha vuelto y me mira con diversión. Lo ignoro, termino de vestirme y salimos.

Descendemos pisos y entramos al comedor, que ya ha vuelto a la normalidad, y me acerco a la mesa en la que ya están todos y parecen entretenidos conversando.

Me siento y me dan la enhorabuena por lo de esta mañana. Sonrío y me sirvo ensalada de patata, y me pongo a comer, que con tanta acción me muero de hambre.

La conversación continúa y hablan de cuándo vendrá el resto, será mañana por la tarde, justo para la selección y para el banquete de bienvenida. Levanto la mirada y ahí esta Snape, en las mismas circunstancias que yo, a su bola y escuchando a ratos la conversación; como si notase mi mirada alza sus ojos y nos quedamos mirándonos.

—Me gustaría comprobar también sus habilidades oclumánticas señorita—

—Carezco de ellas, por eso quiero aprender profesor—seguimos mirándonos intensamente.

—Como ya veo que se llevan bien, Severus puede acompañarla a su nuevo hogar—nos interrumpe el director.

—Vale profesor—contesto.

Snape por su parte no dice nada.

Terminamos de comer, nos despedimos y empezamos a subir pisos.

—La torre de los Premios Anuales se encuentra entre la torre de la dirección y la de Astronomía, en altura y posición. La entrada está en el sexto piso—pronuncia el profesor cuando estamos por el quinto piso—y se sitúa a un par de pasillos de 'nuestro querido baño'—y le miro sorprendida—sí, no crea que he pasado por alto que ha obstaculizado mi baño matutino Srta—compone una mueca sarcástica—pero tomaré cartas en el asunto más adelante—.

Ya hemos llegado al piso sexto y nos acercamos al baño, giramos a la derecha, avanzamos un trecho pasando de largo un pasillo y nos paramos en un punto en el que sólo hay pared, en la misma línea que el baño, a doscientos metros.

—Es aquí—anuncia sin mirarme y le observo ceñuda

—'Depravación de Caravaggio'—me mira de reojo mientras posa su mano en la pared desnuda—puede cambiar la contraseña cuando desee—y aparece otro cuadro de Caravaggio, 'Amor victorioso', y me quedo obnubilada.

—¿Quién pone las contraseñas y elije los cuadros?—pregunto sin estar segura de recibir una respuesta

Snape me observa detenidamente y continúa en su silencio.

—Espero que le guste y que disfrute de sus nuevas habitaciones. Enhorabuena de nuevo por su duelo y demás éxitos, señorita Premio Anual—se despide muy cortésmente, gira sobre sus talones y desaparece por el corredor. Mientras pienso que ha pronunciado raramente la última palabra, como si hubiera dicho _premio anal. Voy a tener que actuar con cautela._

 _Qué hombre más extraño._ Pienso internamente mientras lo veo alejarse. _¿Podrá fisgar en mi mente sin que yo me entere?._ Me encojo de hombros y repito la contraseña al cuadro del niño, que mueve sus alas negras, me sonríe pícaramente y me deja pasar.

Al entrar tengo que subir unas escaleras y al subir, inmediatamente la sensación que tengo es de mucha luz, estoy completamente deslumbrada. Me tapo los ojos con el brazo y pestañeo varias veces mientras me acostumbro a la luz.

Por fin puedo observar lo que va a ser mi nuevo hogar y me sorprende lo parecido que es a la forma que ha tomado la sala de menesteres para alojarme. Estoy como en un espacio de recibimiento, con una ventana corrida, a la altura de los ojos, que me permite una visión de trescientos sesenta grados de mi entorno. _Me encanta!_ Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y al lado de la puerta del baño entro por otra puerta más, descubriendo mi habitación, y que Mirto ya está en ella, es lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que se encuentre a gusto. Está orientada al noreste, de manera que me despertará la luz del amanecer en su momento. Continúo por una puerta que me lleva a otra habitación, todavía más grande, en la que veo una zona de salón con cómodos sofás y una gran estantería que parte la habitación, dejando del otro lado un amplio escritorio y zona de trabajo, —orientada al sur, para tener la mayor iluminación posible—, donde se encuentran todas mis cosas y efectos personales, que con un hechizo mando consigo que se pongan en su sitio.

De nuevo, es una torre, con muro cortina que me permite ver absolutamente todo. El cuerpo pétreo de Hogwarts a un lado, y los terrenos del colegio que llegan hasta donde se pierde la vista.

Me siento en uno de los sillones y me hundo en mis pensamientos perdiéndome en la profundidad y perspectiva del paisaje. Me encuentro muy satisfecha. Y decido que quiero estrenar el jacuzzi.

Voy hasta el baño y lo pongo en marcha, mientras admiro el paisaje contrario, veo más torres pertenecientes al castillo, una que reconozco como la del director, un par más a la derecha, la grande de astronomía queda a la izquierda, y a una distancia suficiente como para reparar en detalles hay otra torre que no logro identificar. Continúo desvistiéndome y me meto finalmente en el agua.

Me encanta porque aún en el agua puedo seguir observando el paisaje. Sonrío y me recuesto y dejo a mi mente volar por los recientes sucesos y cambios en mi vida.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya ha oscurecido y se me ha arrugado un poco la piel. De modo que me levanto y me pongo mi blanco albornoz, me tumbo en la cama y espero un poco hasta secarme.

Busco en mi armario recientemente ordenado y me pongo unos pantalones y camiseta cómodos, para después echarme la túnica por encima y buscar a Mirto.

—Mirto, vamos a cenar— le llamo para que acuda. Silenciosamente se acerca y bajamos por las escaleras de caracol hasta el corredor, según salimos del cuadro éste ríe coquetamente y se cierra.

Caminamos hasta el baño, giramos y nos dirigimos al otro cuadro de Caravaggio, digo la contraseña y comenzamos a descender pisos. En cuestión de minutos ya estamos enfrente de las puertas del comedor y las traspasamos. Al fondo, en la mesa, sólo se encuentran los profesores McGonagall y Dumbledore charlando amistosamente.

—Buenas noches profesores—sonrío, y me contestan con lo propio.

—¿Qué tal sus nuevas habitaciones querida?—me pregunta la profesora

—Fantásticas profesora, tienen todo lo que necesitamos, incluso más—contesto risueña y ambos profesores me sonríen, mientras me siento en una esquina, para que mi compañero coma tranquilamente a un lado.

—Permíteme decirla que ha sido fantástica su actuación de la mañana, se lo merece señorita—dice con serenidad.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa cuando aparece Hagrid hablando fuerte.

—Me muero de hambre—y nos saluda bonachonamente

—Me consta que Severus no va a poder acompañarnos en la cena, y dudo mucho que Sybill baje con nosotros, así que podemos comenzar—añade el director casualmente, de modo que comenzamos a comer. Escojo unas salchichas fritas en su salsa, junto con un poco de ensalada, y como despacio, mientras me pregunto por qué no habrá venido Snape a cenar.

—¿Y cómo que Severus no cena Albus?—pregunta Hagrid, con su apetito un poco más saciado, sacándome de mi reflexión y ayudándome a resolver mi duda.

—Pues simplemente me ha comunicado que tenía que salir esta noche, no me ha dicho ni dónde ni con quién, pero confío en averiguarlo—sonríe feliz como si fuera un viejo celestino, y me mira casi imperceptiblemente, mientras Minerva estalla en una sonora risa y le mira.

Yo sigo a lo mío sin intervenir, tampoco sabría qué decir. Miro hacia mi derecha y veo a Mirto mirándome interrogante, ya ha acabado su cena y se ha sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, observándome atento. Le sonrío con cariño y le digo:

—Todavía me falta un poco para terminar, Mirto— se relaja y se dedica a hacer cosas de tigres.

Tras unos minutos de comer en silencio con la agradable charla de los profesores de fondo, me levanto y me excuso diciendo que mi tigre se quiere ir y que estoy un poco cansada.

Cuando salimos del comedor me subo a su lomo y salimos del castillo por la puerta principal, atravesamos el patio de tierra y el puente de madera y salimos a los terrenos.

Sentimos el frío de la noche en nuestras pieles y una suave brisa nocturna, que nos trae el olor del agua y de la tierra húmedos.

Mirto va aumentando su velocidad según nos alejamos del castillo, y yo me agarro con fuerza a él con mis piernas. Recorremos todo el lago y vamos hasta la zona más alejada del castillo. Damos la vuelta y nos internamos en el bosque.

Yendo a gran velocidad, prestando atención a los sonidos, silenciosamente y sin perdernos. Tengo muy buena orientación, nunca me voy a perder.

Observo el bosque mientras nos movemos, y puedo identificar que hay, por lo menos, siete especies arbóreas distintas conviviendo en él. Animales todavía no hemos visto muchos. Un par de ciervos, algunos búhos y diversos ratoncillos y mamíferos menores.

Había oído que aquí hay unicornios. Algún día encontraremos uno.

Giramos, para ir volviendo al castillo, cuando encontramos un gran claro.

El suelo está tapizado de hierba crecida, y en el centro hay un gran tejo milenario, un poco más bajo que los enormes cipreses y pinos que predominan en el bosque.

Es un ejemplar magnífico, con mucho porte y cantidad de ramas que se extienden como brazos buscando la luz. Nos acercamos a él y veo que puedo subirme a las primeras ramas. Cerca del tronco, doy un salto desde el lomo de Mirto y alcanzo una de esas ramas gruesas y casi horizontales que posee, me suba a ella y con mis manos en el amplio tronco miro hacia arriba, buscando laguna ruta para continuar subiendo.

Tras unos minutos he subido unos metros y me encuentro un gran hueco en el árbol, en el que dormita un búho negro del tamaño de un perro mediano.

No quiero molestarlo, así que empiezo a descender y llego hasta Mirto.

Nos entendemos con la mirada y decidimos que es hora de volver al castillo, ya es medianoche, y tenemos que descansar. Giramos hacia el lago y después de varios minutos galopando lo vislumbramos, y seguimos su orilla hasta la entrada del castillo.

—¿No crees que sería fantástico entrar a nuestra casa volando Mirto? Así no tendríamos que vagabundear por los pasillos para llegar a ella—y nos internamos en los dominios de la oscuridad entre las paredes de ese antiguo castillo. Sin reparar en una sombra que nos observa en la penumbra, cerca de la entrada de las mazmorras.

Silenciosamente llegamos al cuadro del laúd y en cuestión de segundos ya nos encontramos en nuestra cálida y acogedora casita.

Nos dormimos sin más y disfrutamos del descanso de la noche.

* * *

 **Aquí os pongo enlaces a los dos cuadros que menciono, el tañedor de laúd y el amor victorioso.**

. ?w=640 &h=500

. /2012/01/64-amorvincitomnia_6_ ?w=640&h=889


	6. 6

_Muchas gracias a Florlove152 por favoritos y seguir, y a ingrid19 por seguir. Me animais con ello. Dentro de poco también voy a renovar Lineas del Deseo, e incluso voy a añadir otra historia en la línea de estas dos, como complementaria con un lemon más tempranero, ya que esta lo tendrá pero cuando surja, como en la vida real. Un beso a todos._

 **6**

Horas después, siento como la luz del Sol pretende abrir mis párpados y me revuelvo en la cama para esconderme. Oigo cómo se despereza Mirto y me da con el morro indicándome que quiere comer y que me levante. Sonrío y como no tengo otro remedio me levanto para ir hasta la ducha, arreglarme y bajar rápidamente hasta el comedor.

Cuando llego sólo se encuentra el profesor Snape, al que dedico una mirada mientras me siento en mi lugar acostumbrado, y me sirvo un zumo de naranja y una tostada con aceite y tomate.

—¿Está preparada para hoy Srta?— me pregunta con su gesto adusto.

—¿Para hoy? ¿Qué pasa hoy?—

—Hoy, Srta, es la selección, y cuando llega el resto de sus compañeros, por supuesto— dice con una sonrisa burlona— y por su bien, espero que sea una Slytherin—acentúa su gesto.

—¿Y eso por qué?—pregunto con curiosidad

—Porque estaría mi cargo, soy el jefe de Slytherin, y me interesa tener una bruja tan poderosa en mi casa—dice mirándome atentamente

Sonrío ampliamente a la par que disfruto de sus ojos y le contesto—intentaré complacerle, Snape—levanta una ceja con sorpresa al tiempo que doy un largo trago de mi zumo, en lo que aparecen McGonagall y Dumbledore animadamente y se sientan a desayunar.

—Bueno Lydia, espero que estés preparada para la ceremonia de selección de esta noche—dice amablemente el director—sí, esperamos que salgas en Gryffindor—dice orgullosa la profesora.

Sonrío complacida y pregunto—¿Los dos son de Gryffindor?—asienten con orgullo—llevo unos días aquí, pero hay algo que no tengo claro. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre Gryffindor y… el resto de casas?—digo cuando aparecen el resto de profesores

—Mi querida niña—empieza la profesora Sprout—Hogwarts, siempre ha estado dividido en cuatro grandes casas, Gryffindor, cuya jefa es Minerva, Ravenclaw, que dirige Filius, Hufflepuff, mi adorada casa y Slytherin, dominada por Severus—me cuenta bonachonamente señalando a cada cabeza de casa.

Sigo mirándola con curiosidad y habla Flitwick—a mi casa, vienen los más inteligentes y trabajadores, brillantes alumnos—y Pomona—a la mía pertenecen aquellos bonachones, amables y generosos—y añade Minerva—los Gryffindors somos los más valientes y orgullosos de nuestro honor y coraje—me sonríe con simpatía, y por último habla Snape—Slytherin es para aquellos que no tienen miedo de coger lo que desean, con astucia y ambición e inteligencia—dice con suficiencia. —Además de cierto desprecio por las reglas—añade Dumbledore, y ambos rompemos en carcajadas mientras Snape levanta una ceja con sarcasmo impreso en su cara, sin dignarse a mirarnos—también son unos orgullos— me dice cariñosamente el director.

—Lo tendré todo en cuenta—sonrío satisfecha mientras muerdo mi tostada, y todos siguen desayunando mientras que yo me quedo pensativa.

Al rato noto que Mirto se inquieta, termino lo que me queda y me levanto.

—Que aproveche, voy a sacar a Mirto que está inquieto—sonrío a los presentes y me despido, dando una última mirada rápida a Snape, el cual me la devuelve y me dirijo a la puerta.

Nada más salir me subo a Mirto y rompe a correr, hasta que llegamos al puente y nos encontramos con Hagrid que se dirigía a desayunar, y le decimos que ya están todos los profesores. Y continuamos nuestra carrera. Nos liberamos totalmente y no paramos hasta estar agotados, casi en el extremo más lejano del lago. Tomamos un momento para tumbarnos y observar el castillo de lejos.

 _Así que esta noche es la selección. La verdad todavía tengo dudas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, (en los otros dos no pienso porque parece que están lejos del follón y las situaciones interesantes), parece que hay cierta rivalidad entre ellos, y yo quiero estar dentro. Me gustaría ir con las serpientes por estar más cerca de Severus, pero parece que los leones tienen cierto valor moral del que carecen los anteriores. No sé, supongo que me decidiré en el momento._

Vuelvo al castillo y vamos a nuestro baño privado para relajarnos un rato y después volver a deambular por el castillo. Esto tiene una intención, quiero saber dónde están las clases y la forma más rápida de llegar hasta ellas. Empiezo subiendo desde el vestíbulo, en la primera planta encuentro Estudios Muggles, Historia de la Magia y la Enfermería; en la segunda, Transformaciones; en la tercera, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos; en la cuarta, la biblioteca; en la quinta, el baño de prefectos que no voy a usar; en la sexta el baño común con el jefe de las serpientes y Runas Antigüas; en la séptima, Adivinación y Aritmancia, además de la sala de Menesteres; y una de las torres es de Adivinación, además de la torre en la que vivo yo. Vuelvo a bajar y veo que no he ido a las mazmorras, de modo que bajo y encuentro el aula de Pociones, el último que me faltaba. Doy un pequeño paseo para descubrir las mazmorras en las cuales no había entrado y me quedo observando un cuadro.

—De modo que ha decidido echar un vistazo a mis mazmorras—me sorprende y doy un pequeño bote, le miro con cierto enfado y me quedo en sus ojos oscuros e infinitos.

—Yo… estaba ubicando las clases—y le sonrío sinceramente—¿son tus mazmorras?—

—Sí—responde secamente

—¿Y qué más tienes?—Le sorprendo con esa pregunta y eleva las cejas, se recupera y me constesta

—Cosas que te gustarán—sonríe con suficiencia y añade—Ya es la hora de comer—

—Te acompaño—sonrío feliz

Andamos silenciosamente hasta la entrada de las mazmorras mientras su perfume masculino inunda mis fosa nasales y descubro que no me disgusta nada; continuamos hasta el comedor, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, entramos y ya están algunos profesores charlando animadamente, entonces nos sentamos en nuestro respectivos sitios y nos enganchamos a la conversación de Flitwick y Sprout, que hablan sobre encantamientos para desaparecer.

—Profesor Flitwick, siempre me he preguntado dónde van las cosas que desaparecemos, ¿se imagina que van a parar a algún lugar lleno de otro tipo de cosas desechadas?

—Jajajajajaajajaja, eso es muy gracioso Srta Sekhmet, simplemente desaparecen, la verdad es que no tenemos forma de saber si todo va al mismo sitio. Tiene usted una mente despierta y original—me sonríe con bondad.

Entonces entran Dumbledore y McGonagall, seguidos de Hagrid, como ya estamos todos empezamos a comer.

—Bueno sólo faltan unas horas para el banquete de apertura de curso, ¿estas preparada?—Me pregunta Flitwick, y yo me sorprendo un tanto

—No te preocupes, tú no vas a tener que hacer nada, pero tendrás oportunidad de decisión—me comenta Hagrid

—Bien—sonrío y sigo comiendo mientras surgen otros diálogos.

SS

—Queridos alumnos, otro año más en Hogwarts…—

 _Ahora mismo están presentando el curso y creo que van a elegir a los nuevos alumnos justo ahora, y cuando terminen, voy yo._

—Después de esto, he de anunciaros que este año se nos unirá una nueva alumna que entrará directamente a sexto curso— entonces se abren las puertas y entro sentada a lomos de Mirto con las piernas flexionadas, un pie encima del otro y la espalda erguida. Empiezo a oír exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de los alumnos y algunos profesores. Se va haciendo el silencio poco a poco mientras me acerco a la profesora McGonagall que se ha quedado un poco tiesa por mi entrada triunfal; clavo con insistencia mis ojos verdes en los negros del profesor Snape que a su vez me devuelve la mirada con cierto sentimiento que se me antoja fuerte dibujado en sus ojos.

—Sekhmet, Lydia— enuncia la profesora cuando se recupera de la impresión cuando unos metros me separan de ella. Llego hasta su posición, me bajo, -todo esto sin dejar de mirar a mi objetivo-, y me giro para sentarme en el taburete. Y la profesora deja caer el Sombrero seleccionador sobre mi cabeza.

— _Interesante, muy interesante. Podrías estar donde tú quisieras, posees habilidades envidiadas y atesoradas por las cuatro casas, pero en cambio decidirte es harto difícil_ —hace una pausa— _podrías ser una gran Gryffindor, o una Slytherin muy poderosa, ambos caminos te conducirán a lo que más anhelas_ —¿a qué te refieres sombrero?— _tu oscuro deseo en lo más profundo de tu mente y de tu corazón es alcanzable desde ambos puntos de partida_ — entonces ¿es lo mismo que elija una casa u otra?— _eso es hechicera_ —bueno, pues creo que va a ser más interesante que sea una… _—¡GRYFFINDOR!—_ grita el sombrero, y la mesa de los leones se levanta y rompe en aplausos, al igual que McGonagall.

Me levanto radiante y me dirijo a la mesa de los leones, donde me han hecho un sitio a la altura de sexto y séptimo. Y Mirto me sigue y se pone detrás de mí, se sienta con elegancia y espera moviendo el rabo.

—Bueno, queridos alumnos, después de todo esto, lo que todos estáis esperando: ¡a cenar!—y con esto se sienta y da cuenta de los manjares que tiene delante, al igual que el resto de comensales del comedor, lo que provoca un ruido constante de cubertería y conversaciones animadas.

Miro hacia atrás, tengo la pared, y a mi lado está Mirto disfrutando de su cena. Me giro complacida y a mi derecha encuentro una chica de mi edad, pelirroja y guapísima, y nos saludamos.

—Hola, yo soy Lydia—la sonrío

—Yo soy Ginny, encantada— me devuelve la sonrisa

—Qué bien que hayas entrado a nuestra casa, la verdad es que te pega—me dice una chica de castaños cabellos desordenados y mirada inteligente señalando a Mirto

—Sí, la verdad es que sí, también puede tomar la forma de un león por si te interesa—comento amablemente

—¡Oh dios mío!, no me digas que ¡¿es un cambiante?!—pregunta bastante emocionada a lo que yo asiento mientras mastico mi pastel de salmón.

—A los profesores les encantó, ya que he estado aquí unos días antes para encontrar un buen lugar para él—

—Por cierto, no me he presentado, soy Hermione Granger, y este de mi lado es Harry Potter—señala a un chico con salvaje pelo azabache—y este es Ron Weasley—otro chico pelirrojo que no dejaba de comer atropelladamente—es hermano de Ginny—añade con un poco de vergüenza ajena por su compañero, le dedico una sonrisa a la pelirroja y digo—sí, tienen el mismo pelo— me río y ellas me acompañan.

—La verdad me alegro de haber caído en Gryffindor, los de Slytherin parecen un poco secos—añado casualmente

—Sí son de lo peor, no te juntes con ellos—dice Ron cuando ha parado de tragar—sobretodo su jefe, el murciélago de las mazmorras, ¡Snape!—

—¡Ronald!, compórtate, es un profesor y tienes que respetarle, además de un importante miembro de la Orden del Fénix y ¡nuestro salvador más inconfeso!¡Sin su ayuda jamás habríamos derrotado a Voldemort y lo sabes!—le regaña Hermione con un intenso brillo en la mirada

—Haz caso a Hermione, aunque se siga comportando como un bastardo con nosotros nos salvó incontables veces—añade Harry para imponer paz

—No te acerques a él, te hará la vida imposible y no dejará de restarte puntos—dice por último Ron, con una mirada de estar empecinado en su idea.

—De cualquier manera, lo tendré en cuenta—y me río sonora y dulcemente.

Seguimos hablando plácidamente acompañando la comida, y aprovecho para saber más de estos Griffindors.

—¿En qué curso está tú Hermione?—

—En séptimo, los tres, somos amigos desde el primer año y te aseguro que hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos—

—Oye, y ¿qué es eso de que Snape os salvó?—

—Ah, ¿no lo sabes?—

—No, acabo de venir desde un lugar muy lejano, y no estoy informada de nada—

—Bueno pues todo empezó con Harry…—me contó una larga historia muy bien resumida, el poder de Lord Voldemort, el asesinato de sus padres, su supervivencia y consiguiente fama además de la desaparición del Lord, luego la llegada al colegio y la sucesión de catastróficas desdichas a cada año que pasaba, cada vez más graves, hasta que en su sexto año se las apañaron para aunar fuerzas, destruir los horrocruxes que quedaban y la derrota de Voldemort por la mano de Harry. También me contó el papel de Snape desde el principio, cómo se arriesgó y se metió en la boca del lobo, todo por la madre de Harry. Cómo sufrió torturas y aguantó el tipo, todo para destruir al Señor Tenebroso; para terminar su relato con un suspiro. A lo largo del relato los otros tres amigos comentaban alguna cosa para puntualizar alguna circunstancia o para matizar.

—¡Joder!, menuda historia!, no me extraña que te sientas agradecida y le admires—

—Es un hombre muy valiente—me dice en un susurro—luego si quieres podemos seguir en la sala común—me dice en tono confidencial

—¡Claro!, pero primero tengo que acostar a Mirto, tengo que llevarle a nuestra habitación, y luego voy a la sala común—

—Vale, está en el séptimo piso, detrás del cuadro de la señora gorda vestida de rosa, y la contraseña es 'valiente'— me revela—asiento y seguimos comiendo.

Al rato, me digno a hacer caso a la insistente mirada que me taladra desde que me he sentado en esta mesa y me engancho a esos oscuros ojos. El oscuro mago me mira con cierto… ¿enfado?, al ver que capto su mirada gira elegantemente su cabeza para dirigir su atención a otra cosa, con una actitud altiva y como desdeñándome. Me río y sigo hablando con mis nuevos amigos.

Esta vez entablo conversación con Harry y se queja un poco de las asignaturas más aburridas y me da consejos para moverme por el castillo, a quién es mejor evitar y con quién se puede tener una relación de amistad fácilmente; me cuenta quiénes son sus amigos y quiénes sus enemigos como Draco Malfoy, aunque desde que cayeron los mortífagos su relación se ha normalizado, ya no se atacan por los pasillos ni ese tipo de cosas, pero sigue existiendo rivalidad entre las dos casas y roces, me cuenta.

Entonces Dumbledore se vuelve a levantar y anuncia un par de cosillas más y da por terminado el banquete de bienvenida. Los alumnos empiezan a desfilar hacia sus casas y yo espero unos minutos hasta que se despeja un poco la zona y Mirto y yo podemos salir cómodamente. En la espera dirijo mi mirada a la mesa de profesores y veo a Snape con las manos cruzadas enfrente de su cara y dialogando con Dumbledore, pero durante unos segundos desvía sus ojos hacia los míos.

Al salir del comedor siento su mirada en mi nuca y nos adentramos en el pasadizo del retrato. Entramos a nuestra habitación y nos estiramos y rebozamos en nuestra gran alfombra. Pasados unos minutos me levanto y voy hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, con las indicaciones que me dio Granger.

Al encontrar el cuadro—valiente— y me deja pasar. Al entrar me encuentro con una explosión de rojo y tonos color vino y granate en una sala circular. La sensación que me da la sala es muy acogedora y cálida. Está llena de cómodos sillones y objetos de la vida diaria, tiene un ventanal que indica que estamos en una torre. Hay una gran chimenea en la que se encuentran mis dos recientes amigas en cómodos sofás y los chicos jugando al ajedrez en otros, además de más compañeros leones.

Me acerco a las chicas y las saludo.

SS


End file.
